


Felicity's Dad (Speculation)

by PinkLassie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity's dad - Freeform, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLassie/pseuds/PinkLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow is en route to stop another shipment of weapons for Damian Darhk, while Felicity continues to work on Ray's "disappearance".  What Felicity finds will have lasting repercussions for all of Team Arrow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relies completely on the idea that the EPs have lied about Damian Darhk being Felicity's father. One shot that takes place in 4.06. All speculation!!
> 
> Arrow and all its characters are property of DC and the CW, I am merely borrowing them and making them do what I want for my own fiendish plans.

Felicity looked at the video flickering on her screen. At first, all she looked at was Ray, being held under some sort of glass structure. His ATOM suit looking like a child’s light up toy shucked off to the side of him. Ray was trying to speak, but it seemed that whoever was keeping either didn’t hear him or didn’t care to hear him.

She had a few minutes to research Ray’s “disappearance” before the team would need her. Currently, they were enroute to disrupt another weapons transfer at the Star City Rail Yard. They needed approximately, 9 minutes to arrive. She figured she could let herself have about 6 minutes to work on the Ray problem. 

Felicity continued to look at Ray’s surroundings in the video. Glass structure, why can’t he break it. She was sure he had thought of that already. Maybe there were motion sensors. She was busily thinking of code she could write to override the sensor. However, It soon became impossible not to notice the full size face of the man who what holding Ray captive which filled her computer screen. At some point she realized that she was feeling light-headed, her fingers were tingling, and her chest was constricting. She took several a deep breaths to make up for the breaths she had apparently stopped taking when she saw that face. Feeling her lungs fill to capacity did not ease the constriction in her chest. She felt hot tears prickling the corners of her eyes. She quickly, pushed her chair back and sought out another monitor. She thought back to the conversation that she had with Oliver when he showed her the video of Lance speaking with Damian Darhk. She hadn’t really taken a close look at who Lance was speaking to, she had just taken Oliver on his word and went with it. She now felt so foolish for not looking into this sooner. 

“No, no, no, no”, she repeats over and over as her fingers flying furiously over the keys in an attempt to retrieve the video footage with more speed, as if getting the information quicker would somehow give her a different answer than that which was literally staring her in the face. 

“This can’t be….no…no”. Her voice sounding a bit more frantic than she usually let it.

She paused for a moment to look around, grateful that she was alone and no one would witness her upcoming break down. Pulling up the footage of Lance and who Oliver had called “Damian Darhk”, it was the same face, just in profile in the Lance video. Now she was looking at the face full on.

Felicity’s whole body crumpled in on itself, her knees drew up to her chest, feet resting on the seat of the chair. Her head hung and rested on the tops of her knees. Her arms gathered around her lower legs to bring her whole body in even tighter. She knew that face. There was no getting around it. She let herself wallow in her own personal misery for a moment. Her earlier wish for being alone still intact aside from the overwhelming desire to feel Oliver’s arms wrap around her and help share this burden with her. She would allow just a minute to feel the pull of the depths of darkness that she knew were waiting for her. She noticed that where her head was resting on her knees there was a slight trail of tears. She hadn’t really noticed that she was crying.

“Well…..Frack!” She whispered into her fist.

She knew she only had about 30 seconds, before she would need to switch all of her concentration over to the team to ensure their safety. Breathing deeply she put her panic attack away for another time and got back to business.

>>>>>>>>>>

As was their new usual, the team would turn off their ear bud comm links during travel time. There was no need to distract each other with idle chat, particularly if it was distracting. This actually came about because Oliver and Felicity couldn’t really stop commenting about everything to each other, it drove the rest of the team a little nutty. A compromise was made that all comms would remain off until it was mission necessary. However, because Felicity….was well…Felicity she could override anyone’s comm unit whenever she chose. That put the team out in the field just a little bit at her mercy. Luckily she had used her power very judiciously thus far.

“Hey Guys, how far are you out from the Rail Yard?” quietly questioned through the comms. All evidence from her breakdown, mere minutes before has been removed. 

“About 1 to 2 minutes”, Digg replied, equally composed. This was their team, back in action; all competence and well-earned confidence.

“How about the heat signatures, Felicity?”, Oliver questioned.

“We really need to discuss code names again…how about the All Seeing Eye of Sauron?” Felicity stated only semi-jokingly. She could hear the distinctive giggle of Thea and slight grunt from Digg reverberate through her ear.

“Heat signatures…..remember?” Oliver replied in his half-amused half-grumpy voice. Felicity could actually feel him roll his eyes even from miles away. She was gifted that way.

“Umm…right, the heat signatures. Looks like 4 guards stationed at the front, 3 at the back entrance. There are at least 10 on the inside. I am not really happy with these numbers, guys, they have added 4 more in the last 20 minutes”, she added warily. 

“We got it”, Laurel briskly stated, “Those numbers still fit within our plan."

“Don’t worry, Felicity, we will be in and out” Digg said encouragingly.

“Be careful”, she said quietly.

She could tell they were preparing to enter and remained quiet.

After about 20 minutes, things were not going well. Thea and Laurel had broken off early together to take out the guards at the back.   
Oliver and Digg were getting through the front. Once inside the building, she could hear that Oliver was searching through the train cars, looking for weapons that had been transported from Central City. Once he entered the second car, several things happened at once. Thea and Laurel both called out, exclaiming they had been cornered, Oliver noted that the lights went out and, ominously, nothing was heard from Digg. 

Felicity was furiously attempting to hack into the power grid to get the power back, they were at a serious disadvantage if they couldn’t see. She was secretly becoming very concerned that this was a trap. She thought she might heard a slight click in her ear. 

“Oliver?” Felicity whispered. “Digg?”. She heard Digg grunt, as if he was down. His GPS unit wasn’t moving. She was quickly trying to determine who could move to help Digg. She could only see three GPS circles. Thea and Laurel were fighting 5 ghosts between them at the rear entrance. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oliver!” she yelled into the mic. No response. “Oliver” a little more forcefully this time….nothing.

She checked the power to the comm units. Oliver’s unit was off. 

“A for effort, Oliver, but, I don’t think so..” She remotely turned it back on.

“She could hear hits, grunts and blows. Oliver was panting heavily. 

“Oliver!, I am trying to get you help. Hang on.” Felicity whispered.

“NO! Turn off the comms” Oliver panted heavily, as if in pain and out of breath.

“Oliver is cornered… in a train car …with Damian.. Darhk. I am down…, I can’t get.. to him.” Digg stuttered into the comm, pain evident in every breath.

And then she heard HIM, that voice she thought she had forgotten, but evidently had not.

“Let’s see who is under that hood”. The malevolent voice could only belong to Damian Darhk.

“Oliver!” Felicity almost yelled, feeling so helpless so far away. This was one part of the job she hated, hearing them in trouble with not much to do but listen.

“No, I will not let you hear me die. FELICITY…turn off the comm” Oliver pleaded. Fear, like she had only known a few times (and all since she had met Oliver Queen), rose in her chest. Aside from the fear there was also fury. An anger so raw, she could feel its claws. This was something she could fix.

“Oliver, I need you to listen to me. I need you to tell Mr. Darhk that Felicity Meghan Smoak needs to talk to him. Say that exactly, please, Oliver. I need you to trust me.” 

Felicity could hear the short exchange. She heard Oliver relay her message. She heard a short gasp and then some rustling noises, as if the ear bud was being taken out and moved. During these few seconds, Felicity muted the rest of the team’s comm units. She decided this exchange was better between just the two of them.

“How do you know the name you gave to the Green Arrow?” Damian’s voice was soft but with dripping quiet menace. Evidently, it worked. He must have put the unit in his ear.

For a split second she had outright fear. What if she was wrong? Her memory could be faulty or incorrect. Maybe she was wrong and Oliver and the rest of her team could die. But, that voice, she KNEW that voice. She continued, 

“I know that name, because you helped give it to me, Dad.” Felicity tried to sound as confident as possible, feeling the breakdown from earlier creeping back into her psyche. The other end was quiet, a few deep breaths, but that was it.

“Felicity….” This time the menace was gone, the voice still soft, but …..gentle…maybe? She couldn’t tell.

There was more rustling sounding in her ear and suddenly, Oliver was yelling…”Felicity, what the hell? He let me go, He just walked away. What did you say?”

“Just come home, we have a lot to talk about."

fin


	2. Felicity's Dad  - Oliver's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thanks so much for your kind comments and kudos. 
> 
> This is part 2, which is told from Oliver's POV.
> 
> Again, I the Arrow characters belong to DC and the CW, I am just borrowing them.

Oliver was in the back of the van that Digg was driving toward the Star city Rail Yard. They had gotten reliable information that more weapons would be coming through from Central City. They were planning on interrupting the transfer and getting in the way of Damian Darhk getting his hands on any more ways of hurting the city. 

Oliver was frustrated with how easily Darhk had been able to set up shop in Star City while he was away. He felt guilty for just a second, until an image of Felicity lying in various beds around the world and the guilt disappeared. He needed that time, she need it…they needed that time for each other. 

“Bleck!….Ollie, you have that look at your face.” Thea’s teasing voice pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hmmm…what face?” Oliver said with a glint in his eye that let Thea know all too well that he knew exactly what she meant.

“That is your dopey, I love Felicity face.” Thea continued “Don’t be me wrong, I love Felicity too and I am so glad you are finally happy.” 

Thea’s voice trailed off near the end as both Thea and Oliver looked at Laurel. 

Yeah, this was getting awkward. No matter how many “we are better as friends” conversations he has with Laurel it never takes away the fact that he never loved her enough to be faithful.

Just then he heard another comm click open. Oliver sighed in relief as he heard Felicity’s voice come over the communication ear buds. He smiled again, she always had such great time.

“Hey Guys, how far are you out from the Rail Yard.” He heard her in his ear and then Digg’s response.

“How about the heat signatures, Felicity”, he questioned aloud. 

“We really need to discuss code names again…how about the ‘All Seeing Eye of Sauron’?” Felicity stated with a laugh in her voice. Thea snorted with a laugh, Digg with a snort of approval, Laurel remained stoic, while Oliver grinned as he rolled his eyes. She was beyond adorable. Trying to keep himself in the game he stated:

“Heat signatures…..remember?” 

He could hear her fingers moving over keys on her keyboard with dizzying speed. “Umm…right, the heat signatures. Looks like 4 guards stationed at the front, 3 at the back entrance. There are at least 10 on the inside. I am not really happy with these numbers, guys, they have added 4 more in the last 20 minutes”, she added. He has been worried about this very thing. He always kept that in the back of his mind, when information came too easy, always look for the trap.

“We got it”, Laurel briskly stated, “Those numbers still fit within our plan”. Oliver looked over to Laurel, she still looked a little aggravated. He didn’t know if it was due to the conversation earlier or something going on with Sara. He wasn’t going to ask.

“Don’t worry, Felicity, we will be in and out” Digg said encouragingly.

“Be careful”, she said quietly. After that she remained quiet.

The van pulled to a stop in an alley outside of the Star City Railyard. They prepped their gear and fell into the pairs that they had all previously discussed. Thea and Laurel would move around back, while Oliver and Digg would take the front. 

It was all going according to plan, until it wasn’t. Oliver began his path through the trains, looking for weapons. He was in the second train, when the lights went out. At that same time he heard gunfire around Digg’s current position as well as both Thea and Laurel calling out that they were cornered. He has just taken a step to go assist his team when he felt movement behind him. Relying on his training he quickly dodged out of the way and regained his fighting stance. The lights flickered back on and he saw who he would be fighting. The older, blond man was standing in front of him with a grin. His expression one he would have expected a spider to make when a prize ended up in its web. 

Oliver could tell where this was going. He knew that Darhk had magic and mysticism on his side. He quickly reached up to his ear and turned off the comm link. No matter how this ended, he wouldn’t put Felicity through having to listen to it. 

“I want to thank you for coming all this way, Mr. Arrow? Mr Green Arrow? Do you have a preference, Mr. Green Arrow seems strangely formal.” Darhk taunted malevolently.

They quickly began their hand to hand combat. It was quickly evident that Darhk had the upper hand. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Oliver found himself restrained, unable to move, he could feel a couple ribs bruised or broken, he couldn’t tell which yet. He could only see well out of one eye and there was a distinctive throb in his right shoulder that indicated it was probably separated. Just great. It was just as this moment, he heard the unit in his ear click to life.

“Oliver!, I am trying to get you help. Hang on.” Felicity whispered into his ear and his stomach clenched with what could only be called fear. He had been afraid countless times in his life, for years on the island it had become a constant companion. However, hearing her insistent voice in his ear had a sting of fear race through him in a way that he has not felt in a long time.

“NO! Turn off the comms” Oliver panted heavily, as if in pain and out of breath.

Darhk stopped his movement forward. “Talking to our team, are we? How fun, you have toys.” 

Oliver thought he heard Digg in his ear at the same time, but he didn’t make out what he said. All of Oliver’s attention is currently on the blond man advancing on his with gleeful determination.

“Let’s see who is under that hood."

“Oliver!” Felicity’s panicked voice reverberated through his ear. The fear was now agony. He knew the magic that Darhk possessed. He knew as soon as he touched Oliver that he would die, the cold filling his veins, just like before, only before Digg had stopped it in time. 

“No, I will not let you hear me die. FELICITY…turn off the comm” Oliver pleaded loudly his voice laced with fear and longing. He didn’t want to die here. Not here and now. He heard her again.

“Oliver, I need you to listen to me. I need you to tell Mr. Darhk that Felicity Meghan Smoak needs to talk to him. Say that exactly, please, Oliver. I need you to trust me.” 

He couldn’t deny her, anything, ever. 

“You know I am in contact with my team. I have been asked to let you know that Felicity Meghan Smoak needs to talk to you.” Oliver panted, his voice rougher than he wanted.

Darhk paused in his advancing menace. His face briefly awash with a different emotion, confusion possibly? The emotion across his face was quickly replaced with his usual cool, urbane demeanor.

“That is not a name to drop haphazardly in my company, Mr. Arrow.” A fire in his voice belied the cool exterior. Somehow saying Felicity’s name had riled his enemy.

“The comm link is in my right ear. She would like to talk to you.” Oliver quietly explained. Indicating with a tilt of his head, where the link was located.

“Just so you know, your chances of an easy death just became much slimmer by saying that name. I somehow thought you were smarter than that.” Darhk replied.

Darhk approached Oliver reaching under his hood to remove the ear piece. Oliver still restrained with his arms outstretched. As Darhk fingers touched Oliver’s skin he felt that same feeling of ice beginning to course through his veins that he had felt during their previous encounter. He pulled against his restraints, everything inside him warring to get free. His instincts were to keep Felicity as far away from Darhk as possible. Just uttering her name in his presence felt like a violation. But they were partners and she trusted him. He had learned on too many occasions what happens if he ignored her input.

He watched as Darhk placed the comm in his own ear.

“How do you know the name you gave to the Green Arrow?” His voice was soft but the air of menace was clear. 

Felicity must have responded, because, Darhk’s closed his eyes and took several deep breath as if trying to regain his composure. If he wasn’t standing right in front of him, Oliver would never believe the look of softness that came over Darhk’s face. It was incongruous with everything he knew about the man.

“Felicity…” Darhk said quietly into the ether. His eyes closed almost reverently. He seemed to gather himself, squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as he looked ponderingly at Oliver.

Darhk advanced on him again, but with seemingly different intent. He made no noise but released Oliver from his restraints with quick movements. He reached up to his ear and gently removed the ear bud and placed it on the seat to the right.

Oliver winced as his arms were released from his bindings, yep, that is definitely a separated shoulder, the ribs are probably just bruised. Still hurts, but he will take it as a win this time. Oliver was still reeling somewhat from Darhk’s reaction. What did Felicity say to him? It couldn’t have been more than a few sentences. The conversation was not that long. Alarm bells were going off in his head. What did she have on Darhk that could have him back off after only a few sentences?”

“Stand down and reassemble outside”, Darhk demanded forcefully into his own comm unit located at his wrist.

“Until we meet again, Mr. Arrow.” He stated as he walked out of the train car without a backward glance.

As quickly as he could he grabbed the ear bud and placed it in his ear.

”Felicity, what the hell? He let me go, He just walked away. What did you say?” Oliver almost yelled with frustrated confusion.

“Just come home, we have a lot to talk about”. She sounded resigned over the comm link.

“I need to check on the others and we will be back soon.” The relief evident in his voice that this part was over.

As he was exiting the train, Thea and Laurel had already helped a wounded Digg walk to the van in the alley.

“How bad?” Oliver inquired across the distance.

“He took a bullet to the shoulder, but he was pinned under some crates. We got it all cleared.” Thea filled him in as they continued to assist Digg.

Oliver nodded and moved their way, getting into the van as they got Digg situated.

“What happened Ollie? One minute they had us pinned and then they just walked away. It was a little creepy to tell you the truth.” Thea stated using hand gestures to make her point.

“I am not sure actually, we have to get back. I think Felicity has something.” Oliver replied vaguely.

>>>>>>>>>>

Oliver helped Digg out of the van and into the medical bay. Thea and Laurel setting up what they needed to get him patched up. He got Digg settled and his teammates got to working on him.

His eyes searched out Felicity’s form. She was at her computer station, head held high, shoulders back as if she was preparing for battle. It was a look that frightening him somewhat.

“Felicity” he said quietly as he moved behind her. His hand moving to her shoulder, noticing the tenseness that was there already.

“Do you think villainy is genetic, like eye color? Our kids could end up being blue eyed master criminals.” Felicity stated with a few remaining tears on her lashes. 

“Wait…what? What are you telling me? Kids? Are you pregnant? Is that what you told Darhk? Oliver felt something bloom in his chest, it felt warm and reassuring. 

Felicity looked horrified for a second then she gave him slight chuckle. 

“Whoa…slow down cowboy. Nope, not pregnant, you can calm down.” Felicity stated in as amused voice, evidently misreading Oliver’s concern.

“No, I was just wondering if villainy was genetic because your dad seemed inclined to take from the poor to give to the rich and your mom was part of a plot to destroy the Glades and teamed up with Merlyn under less than angelic purposes, I guess she got Thea in the deal, so maybe that wasn't so bad, but eww gross, am I right?” She looked at him a bit embarrassed, but he knew her rambling came from stress.

“Is this about my parents?” Oliver could not keep the puzzled look from his face.

Felicity stood and wrapped her arms around his middle with ferocity. His arms came around her protectively knowing that she was seeking his comfort, which he was always glad to give her.

“No, this is about mine”. She said mostly into his jacket.

"I was wondering if villainy might skip a generation, because you had evil parents….sorry about that, by the way. And you turned out so honorable. It looks like I have at least one evil parent and I think I turned out ok.” She was looking directly into his eyes watching for understanding.

The pieces fell together quickly. “Felicity, what did you say to Damian Darhk?” In his heart he already knew what she was going to say.

Looking up at him with sadness she said quietly her voice breaking a little as a few more tears began their descent down her beautiful face,

“He is my father.”

He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer as her tears fell in earnest. His heart breaking for her and what she must be feeling.

He just held her and whispered into her hair,

“What a pair we make. Hopefully, villainy skips more than just one generation.”

Fin


End file.
